


Vigil

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, episode tag: s12e23
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Dean dlouze vydechne. Dobře ví, co znamenají černá křídla vypálená do země nebo do podlahy nebo do stěn.Mrtvý anděl.Mrtvý Cas.





	Vigil

Je to jako mlha, všude okolo, a Dean si nedokáže srovnat myšlenky dost na to, aby se podíval srze ni. Hustá, těžká mlha, která se Deanovi tlačí do nosu a do pusy a do krku a brání mu pořádně nabrat dech do plic. 

Dean se nemůže soustředit, myšlenky rozběhnuté na všechny strany a nesouvislé. Všechno kolem něj je bílé a šedivé a černé, jako by všechno ztratilo jakýkoli náznak barvy. Všude je ticho, až děsivé. 

Dean se zachvěje. 

Kolena ho bolí, kruci, celé tělo ho bolí, těžké a nepohyblivé a unavené. Je unavený, jako možná nikdy předtím, tak unavený, že se nemůže ani pořádně pohnout. Cítí se jako zkamenělý, nic víc než jen prázdná skořápka, tak křehký, že kdyby se pohnul – kdyby se ho někdo dotkl – rozsypal by se na kousky. 

Dean dlouze vydechne. Oči mu padnou na obrovská černá křídla, vypálená do země, a on ze sebe vydá tichý zvuk, jako zakňourání, protože tohle viděl už několikrát předtím, víckrát, než by chtěl. Dobře ví, co znamenají černá křídla vypálená do země nebo do podlahy nebo do stěn. 

Mrtvý anděl. _Mrtvý Cas._

Dean nemůže dýchat. Cas _nemůže_ být mrtvý. To jsou už skoro všichni, na kterých mu kdy záleželo. Táta. A máma a Bobby. Charlie a Ash a Ellen a Jo. Skoro všichni jeho přátelé, většina lovců, které v životě potkal. Spousta náhodných známých, lidí, které viděl jen jednou a nikdy víc, ale nikdy na ně nepřestal myslet, protože si vždycky všechno přespříliš bral. 

Ale ne Cas. Ne _Cas_. Cas nemůže být mrtvý, ne teď, když Dean přišel i o tolik jiných a zůstal mu jen Sam, ne když na to Dean nemůže ani pomyslet, aniž by se mu před očima rozlila mlha a potom tma, jeho tělo roztřesené zimou a slabostí. Dean nemůže myslet, nemůže vyslovit slova _Cas je mrtvý_ , ani pro sebe, protože by se z toho stala skutečnost. A skutečné to být nemůže, určitě ne, protože už mělo být po všem, Lucifer byl v té zatracené alternativní realitě nebo kde, daleko od nich, byl _pryč_ , a máma měla být s nimi, živá a v pořádku a u nich, aby spolu mohli vyřešit, cokoli bude potřeba udělat s Luciferovým synem, a Cas –

„Deane,“ osloví ho Sam tiše, někde kousek za ním. Jeho hlas je váhavý. 

Dean se nepohne. Hlavu má sklopenou, pohled upřený na místo, kde je země zčernalá a spálená. Křídla, ne právě v nejlepším stavu a s chybějícími pery, ale velká a nádherná. A tak strašně definitivní. 

Sam mu položí dlaň na rameno. „Deane,“ zopakuje o něco silněji, a přiměje ho, aby se otočil a podíval se na něj, a Dean k němu zvedne hlavu. Ale nevidí ho. Vidí jen nějakou rozmazanou bledou skvrnu zhruba v místě, kde by měl být bratrův obličej, a teprve když zamrká a promne si oči (Protože Samův obličej by neměl vypadat jako rozmazaná skvrna, nebo ano? Měl by vypadat jako _obličej_.), uvědomí si, že pláče. 

„Deane?“ zamumlá Sam, a tentokrát už zní vyplašeně. Mírně s ním zatřese, obě obrovské dlaně na jeho ramenou, jejich sevření pevné a úzkostlivé. 

Dean se ani nepohne, pořád na kolenou, prsty jedné ruky zaryté do měkké hlíny. Ramena má nachýlená dopředu a hrdlo má tak sevřené, že by ze sebe nevypravil ani slovo, i kdyby chtěl. V očích ho pálí a ve spáncích mu začíná bušit šílená bolest hlavy, ale ještě před chvilkou tady byl ten portál, a Cas stál ještě před momentem na nohou, spokojený, protože nechal Lucifera na druhé straně, a pak Dean najednou musel zavřít oči, protože se objevilo to oslepující světlo, a Cas klesnul k zemi, a Dean klesnul k zemi, když zjistil, že je v kolenou tak slabý, že se už déle nemůže udržet vzpřímeně. 

Nohy pod ním klesly a on se složil do trávy, vedle Case, slepý ke všemu ostatnímu, a Cas nemohl, _nemohl_ –

„Deane!“ dolehne k němu Samův hlas důrazně a bratr s ním zatřese silněji, jako by se ho snažil přinutit k nějaké reakci. Deana trochu vzdáleně napadne, jestli mu Sam dá facku, aby mu začal věnovat pozornost, a je mu to jedno. 

„Musíme jít,“ pokusí se mu Sam připomenout, jeho hlas slabý. Vyděšený. 

„Ne.“ 

Dean si v první okamžik ani neuvědomí, že doopravdy promluvil, že to nebyl někdo jiný, kdo si na chvíli půjčil jeho hlas, dokud Sam zmateně nepotřese hlavou. 

„O čem to mluvíš? Musíme jít. Musíme zjistit, kde je a jak moc je nebezpečný.“ 

Dean nepřítomně sklopí hlavu. Jeho vlastní slzy ho zastudí na tvářích a on se roztřeseně nadechne. 

Nemůže teď jít. Cas byl ještě před pár okamžiky naživu, jen před chvíli stál právě na tom místě, kde on teď klečel, a díval se na ně, vítězoslavný, protože se jim povedlo odstranit z jejich světa alespoň jednu hrozbu. Na jediný úder srdce spokojený, než celý svět zalilo zářivé bílé světlo. 

Dean naslepo zašátrá rukou po zemi, a když se mu podaří najít Casův rukáv, bezděky látku sevře prsty. 

Neopustí Case. Nemůže ho opustit, ať se stalo cokoli, protože Cas od nich taky nikdy neodešel. Protože Cas měl možnost odejít, stokrát a tisíckrát měl možnost opustit je, opustit _Deana_ a odejít někam jinam, najít si někoho jiného, najít si někoho, kdo na rozdíl od Deana bude moci mluvit o pocitech a kdo ho nepoplácá po rameni, ale odváží se ho skutečně obejmout, někoho, kdo by na jeho intenzivní pohled a hluboký chraplavý hlas dokázal zareagovat i něčím jiným než jen nějakým hloupým komentářem o přátelích a o rodině. 

_Jsi můj bratr, Casi_ , řekl mu Dean jednou, a myslel tím _znamenáš pro mě_ tolik _a já nevím, co s tím mám dělat, protože vždycky, když někoho miluju, přijdu o něj, dříve nebo později._ Říkal _nejlepší přítel_ a myslel tím _mnohem víc než to, mnohem víc než kdokoli._

Někdy si říkal, jestli ho Cas slyšel i tak, jestli slyšel i to, co Dean neřekl, a proto s nimi zůstal. Jestli věděl, před jakými slovy Dean zavírá oči, a proto neodešel, jestli se naučil číst v poplácáních po rameni a ve slovech _nejlepší přítel_.

Dean ví, jak hloupé bylo myslet si – namlouvat si, nic víc – že před sebou mají spoustu času, že není kam spěchat. Lovci nikdy nemají čas, jejich život příliš rychlý a nebezpečný a nepředvídatelný, příliš na ostří nože. 

Ani andělé nemají pokaždé tolik času, kolik by chtěli mít. 

Sam sevře jeho ramena pevněji, jeho sevření tak silné, že bolí, ale Dean ze sebe nevydá ani hlásku, aby ho zastavil. Místo toho se kousne do rtu a znovu se otočí směrem k jejich andělovi. Ke _svému_ andělovi. 

„Dobře,“ zamumlá Sam měkce a pomalu přikývne. Pustí jeho ramena a po kraťounkém zaváhání si klekne do trávy vedle Deana, tak blízko, že se ramenem opírá o to jeho. Z jeho těla vyzařuje teplo, a Dean je za to vděčný, jeho bratr jako malý ostrůvek něčeho dobrého uprostřed vší té hrůzy. 

„Zůstaneme s ním.“ Samův hlas je pořád stejně jemný a Dean zatne zuby. 

Sam zůstane s ním, bez dalšího slova, na stráži vedle Casova těla, smutný a chápavý a trpělivý, a Dean ví, že nakonec sklopí hlavu a zvedne se a půjde se Samem hledat Luciferova syna, protože to je to, co dělají vždycky. Vždycky se nakonec zvednou a otřepou se a jdou udělat to, co je potřeba udělat, aby mohl svět ještě nějakou dobu pokračovat. 

Ale ne teď. Teď ještě ne. 


End file.
